1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to organic compounds, organic field effect transistors and organic solar cells, and more particularly, to a polymer having crystallinity, and an organic field effect transistor and an organic solar cell containing the polymer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printed circuit board, which is easy to manufacture, inexpensive, resistant to impact and flexible, is anticipated to be an essential element in future industries. Therefore, the development of organic semiconductors satisfying these requirements has come into the limelight as one of the leading research fields.
An organic photoelectric device using an organic semiconductor is under development since it has advantages in that it is easier to manufacture than an inorganic photoelectric device using amorphous silicon or polysilicon and is manufactured at a low production cost. Also, a great deal of recent research has gone into the organic semiconductor since it has excellent compatibility with plastic substrates to realize the flexible display technology.
The organic semiconductor used as an active layer of a conventional organic thin film transistor (OTFT) is formed of pentacene that has a molecular crystal feature using a vacuum film-forming method. However, the pentacene film formed using the vacuum film-forming method is a polycrystalline film, which has a grain boundary and is susceptible to defects. The grain boundary or the defects prevent the transport of charges, which leads to an increase in resistance. In addition, when the active layer is formed using the vacuum film-forming method, it is actually difficult to manufacture devices having uniform performances on a large area.